


Rosy Cheeks

by padmegcf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmegcf/pseuds/padmegcf
Summary: Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker tried their best to hide their loving and growing relationship, this secret relationship does not come without some bumps in the roads.Enter Padmés advisor Aurora tasked with keeping both the Jedi Order and Galactic Senate oblivious to Padmé and Ankains relationship.But underneath her Rosy Cheeks, she hides her blooming feelings for both the Jedi and Senator.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Aurora, was not well know. She was definitely not a main or even a secondary character. Her place was in the background behind a strong white pillar making sure no one saw the young couple kissing in front of the tall glass window in the place on Theed.

The couple made up of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator and previous Queen of Naboo Padmé Amidala. They stayed in a lingering hug as Aurora stood silently behind the wall her hands fidgeting with nervousness as the seconds dragged into minutes.

Her deep purple eyes drifted over to the couple coming to rest on Padmés hair, her long chestnut hair braided perfectly into a crown on the top of her hair. A halo in contrast with her usually pale skin, tanned from the sun. Aurora's cheeks darkened to a rosy pink as she quickly averted her glance from the senators hair back to the marble floor. 

A pair of boots walked gracefully down the long winding corridors as Padmé and Anakin pulled apart quickly. Anakins lips stained deep red from the senators lipstick that had smudged.

Frantically Aurora pulled out a clean, white piece of cloth and a pot of the same red lipstick she moved swiftly over to the couple handing the items over to them as the hurriedly fixed themselves. The pair of boots rounded the corridor as Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi came into view.

When he came closer they all bowed deeply as he spoke to Anakin, his words fast paced "Anakin, I am so glad that I found you. Master Yoda and the clone troopers are waiting to here back from us."

Anakin replied " I will come now master, I was just on my way to find you and discuss battle tactics when I ran into the senator. " 

Anakin bowed in goodbye to Padmé as he and Obi Wan started to make their way back down the halls on their way to the communications centre. 

Aurora and Padmé exchanged a knowing glance as the made their way back to the senator's quarters. The sound of the flowing waterfalls of Naboo travelled with them.

Not a whisper was uttered as the walked. 

It may not have been loud in the corridors it definitely was in Auroras head as her thoughts raced wildly. One thought kept coming back to the front of her train of thought, it was a thought that made her want to grind her teeth together and break down crying at the same time. 

The thought of her possibly liking Padmé. 

It sounded crazy inside her head. Padmé was in a loving relationship with Anakin Skywalker not only a Jedi but the Choosing one. 

But it was impossible not to the senator was practically perfect, so well spoken, she was beautiful. Mesmerising even. Her beauty wasn't only skin deep but it flows down her entire being. Fuck, her cheecks were turning rose again as she came to the truth of her feelings. 

The truth of her feelings hit her like a space ship taking up but her guilt struck her taking her into light speed. How dare she betray their trust in her by developing a crush on Padmé. It mabe her stomach twist with worry, guilt and sadness.

The intense feeling making her want to curl up on herself and hide from the world. Shit, she truly was a horrible horrible friend. If you could even call them friends. 

Author notes -   
This story does contain mild swearing and maybe be a bit angsty at points.  
This story is cross posted on Wattpad 

This is my first fan fiction so please do not flame me for any grammar or spelling mistakes, feel free to leave any constructive criticism in the comments, it would be greatly appreciated :D thanks 

I will not always do author notes as I know they can be annoying but I will try and update regularly.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin Skywalker was a charming man, with soulful eyes, kind words and a soothing laugh.

The sort of laugh that was know to improve moods, clear tensions and bring a smile to everyone that heard it.

But this laugh was never heard except for around Anakins closets friends like Obi Wan, Anakins former master, Ahsoka Tano, Anakins padawan learner, a handful of his favourite clone troopers and his wife Padmé Amidala. 

Aurora was definitely not one of those people. 

The first time she heard this laugh was in Padmés apartment on Coruscant through a strong grey door as she stood watch. She only catched the end of it as is trailed through the air but the laugh stayed in her head and still haunts her dreams. 

It kept her awake, it made her smile and she sometimes wondered if she would ever hear the laugh again louder, clearer and more bright. 

This was a stupid and foolish idea. The only sort of laugh Anakin send her way is cold, short and void of any emotion. 

A cold breeze passed through as Aurora slowly walked through the corridors in front of Padmé and Anakin as the slowly walked through the long hallways of the Galactic Senate. 

The young couples hands were intertwined as the joked together. Padmés small head resting on Anakins bold shoulders. 

Aurora's ears focused not on the conversation of the young couple but the surrounding area. 

A door slide open as Senator Bail Organa and a group of his trusted advisors walked out. The senator seemed to be in deep thought as they slowly turned to walked down the corridor. 

Aurora threw her head back as she tried to assess the best way to separate the senator and jedi before the senator of Alderaan would notice. 

Aurora immediately got to work, linking her arm around Padmés free arm and tugging her away for Anakin. She quickly walked ahead of the Jedi creating a distance between them as Bail caught sight of them

"Ahh, Padmé how lovely it is to see you!" He started "are you making your way to the floor for that debate soon?" Bail questioned as he spotted Anakin behind

"Yes, I was just dropping Jedi Skywalker to his speeder but I am sure that Aurora my advisor can take him the rest of the way." Padmé answered in her prim, proper voice reserved for senators and guests a like. 

Aurora unlinked her arm from Padmés the contact burning her skin as she made her way to stand with Anakin. 

"Would you like to walk with me senator?" Bail asked

Padmé agreed quickly turning to face the right directions. 

"Skywalker it was nice to see you again, have a safe journey back to the Jedi Temple." Padmé stated to Anakin. 

Anakin said his thanks and goodbyes to Padmé while Padmé turned to face Aurora. 

"Aurora you can have the rest of the day off, you can take the same speeder as Anakin. If that is no bother Skywalker? ." Padmé queried to Anakin. 

Anakin nodded in agreement. 

They all bowed to each other as The two senators and the group of advisors made their way in the opposite direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin and Aurora made their way out of the Senate building and into the crowded Coruscant streets.

The tall buildings lit up in the dark night, as the speeders raced above them the noise of the engines filling their ears. 

They slowly walked away from the building and to the speeder parking bay. A long line of speeders lay as Aurora pulled out the keys for the speeder that the Naboo protection unit owned. 

She planned to use that one until Anakin spoke up "Why don't we just use the Padmé's speeder?" 

Aurora swiftly replied "I am not fully sure that the Senator would appreciate us taking her ride. Do you agree?" 

Anakin grumbled in agreement, clearly wanting to take Padmés new and faster speeder.

"Are you going back to the Jedi Temple tonight?" Aurora questioned as she stepped into the drivers side of the speeder. 

Anakin nodded a sad yes, clearly unhappy that he is unable to stay the night at the apartment with Padmé. 

"Master Plo Koon, is debriefing me and my padawan before we are sent back to the front lines." Anakin continued. 

"You are going back to the front already, it has only been a week since you have arrived back." Aurora started "Have you let the senator know?" 

"Yes I have" Anakin answered, letting out a deep chuckle as Aurora pulled out slowly of the speeder bay into the busy Coruscant sky roads. 

While it may not have been the laugh that lives in Auroras dream it was different laugh from the cold, emotionless laugh she usually hears from Anakin. Maybe it was a sign that he was starting to warm up to her, as she drove through the filled Coruscant skies. 

They made their way to the Jedi Temple, a slight breeze passed as they stopped at a long traffic jam. 

It was clear to Aurora that Anakin was restless constantly shifting back and forth in his seat, his leg bouncing up and down, as they slowly moved through the traffic jam. 

"I think it may have been quicker to wait for Padmé to finish in the senate." Anakin joked as he sat his blue eyes looking forward to the five spires of the Jedi Temple. 

"Maybe before the war, now the senate session can last hours, she could be in their until the early morning." Aurora started quickly. "That is why she let me go back to the apartment early, I am only needed for issues that directly involve Naboo not the whole overarching war." 

They quietly talked together about nothing and everything, the war, Padmé, Obi-Wan and his padawan Ahsoka. 

30 minutes later 

They slowly drove up to a landing pad outside of the majestic Jedi Temple. 

Aurora and Anakin said their goodbyes as Anakin jumped out of the speeder, his black boots jumped down onto the sliver pad as he slowly walked passed to tall temple guards and through one of the tall gates. Bowing deeply to them as he made his way. 

Aurora, restarted the speeder again, speeding back into the coruscant highways.

Her mind and heart lingering on the Jedi Knight whose laughter haunted her dreams and the Senator whose brown hair and whose words moved souls... 

And fuck... She loved them both.


	4. Chapter 4

Aurora paced inside her compact cabin, her purple slip-ons made no noise on the ships metal floor.

The rest of the royal ship headed to her home planet of Naboo was quiet. Padmé asleep through the metal door, while they all travelled through lightspeed.

But, in her cabin Aurora could not sleep. It was times like this that she was glad that she was given a cabin away from all the handmaidens. Padmé. 

The handmaidens and Padmé had a closer friendship, than say Aurora and Padmés handmaidens, but it was a working friendship and Aurora had no room to complain. 

She wasn't energetic, actually she was very tired but her head was racing with worry, doubt and confusion. She had absolutely no clue what to do. 

Some how she had managed to develop a crush on her close friend Padmé and her husband Anakin. 

She even knows that these crushes are not new at all, they have always been there. She only hopes that she is not that obvious with her longing glances. 

Her mind and heart, have been working in over power mode ever since she figured out her crush on Padmé and later Anakin. Trying to figure out a way to get rid of these blossoming emotions. She has tried everything meditation, writing out her emotions but nothing has work. 

Her heart swam in grief, for she knows that her emotions are pointless. 

She knows and has seen how in love Anakin and Padmé are. 

She knows Anakin would burn the galaxy for Padmés happiness, to be honest she would do the same. 

She knows how Padmé risks everything to stay and be with Anakin. How Padmé only confides in Anakin about her deepest secrets. 

How they fit perfectly together, and all she can wonder is how she makes any sense in all of this. 

She isn't well spoken, beautiful or graceful like Padmé. 

She isn't strong, trustworthy or faithful like Anakin. 

The small room spun as she sat down on the small bunk, the first edges of tears sprung to her eyes as she shut them tighter, rubbing them quickly with her tight balled fists. 

Quietly, a knock is heard at the door. 

"come in." Aurora answered her voice shaking with emotion as the door slide open. 

Padmé walked in her long white nightdress flowing down her shoulders and arms. 

"Aurora, are you alright? I heard you pacing from the other room." Padmé spoke her voice no louder than a whisper. 

Padmé took slow, calm steps over to her crying friend. 

"I am alright." Aurora stated holding back a sob. 

Padmé sat beside her friend taken her into a deep hug. 

They sat there Padmé gently brushing her hand through Auroras messy hair as, Aurora slowly cried all the tears she had left. 

Padmé knew not to pry, but she was curious about what had made Aurora so upset. 

It made Padmé mad that something or someone had made her friend so clearly broken and upset. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Padmé quizzed, after Aurora had stopped crying 

Aurora frantically shaked her head, a clear no. As she started to move away from Padmé in great alarm. 

Aurora moved up against the wall away from Padmé, fixing her hair with great speed. 

Padmé started "shush, shush it's okay. It's okay, you don't have to tell my anything. I understand, I am here for you okay. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." 

Padmé was lost, she had no idea what to do.

She had never seen Aurora like this. Aurora never told anyone how she truly felt always bottling up all her emotions for a rainy day. 

" I am sorry, I am so so sorry." Aurora started her voice quiet as a mouse. 

Padmé moved to sit right beside her taking her hand and slowly stroking her thumb. 

Padmé answered "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." 

They silence stopped after that. 

Padmé grabbed the blanket and pulled it over there legs as they both feel asleep. 

Their hands intertwined and heads on each others shoulders.


End file.
